Twenty Tickets
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - One-shot - Edward é um geek e loucamente apaixonado por Bella. Para sua decepção, eles só interagem na aula de biologia. Durante o carnaval da escola, um Edward não muito satisfeito é forçado a participar de uma cabine de beijo. Como será o fim da sua noite?


**Twenty Tickets**

**Nome: **Twenty Tickets/Vinte Bilhetes  
**Autora: **JK5959  
**Tradutora: **LeiliPattz  
**Beta:** Friida Cullen  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Censura:** T  
**Sinopse: **Edward é um geek e loucamente apaixonado por Bella. Para sua decepção, eles só interagem na aula de biologia. Durante o carnaval da escola, um Edward não muito satisfeito é forçado a participar de uma cabine de beijo. Como será o fim da sua noite?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a JK5959, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

_O **Carnaval** que a autora fala aqui é uma espécie de festa com barracas de comida, jogos, e etc. O que acontece em festa juninas ou quermesses por aqui._

* * *

**EPDV**

Biologia. Era a minha aula favorita. Não porque era particularmente interessante, mas porque ela estava presente – Bella Swan. Ela é inteligente, bonita, e eu, Edward Cullen, sou completa e perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Claro, ela não tem ideia.

Ela se mudou para Forks há um ano e a primeira vez em que a vi foi nessa mesma aula. Eu estava sentado sozinho na minha mesa de laboratório, como de costume, quando ela entrou. Eu só a notei entrar por que ela tropeçou pela porta, tropeçando praticamente no ar. Quando ela se endireitou, eu estava absolutamente atordoado pela sua beleza.

Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos ondulados e olhos de chocolate profundos que eu me perdia em uma base diária. Sua pele pálida e pequena estatura a fazia parecer tão frágil e quebradiça, que estou surpreso pelo fato de que ela não se machuca mais vezes com sua falta de jeito.

Naquele primeiro dia em Biologia ela foi designada como a minha parceira de laboratório. Eu estava certo de que ela estaria decepcionada por ter ficado preso comigo pelo resto do ano, vendo como eu sou o grande geek, mas quando eu a conheci achei que ela não era esse tipo de pessoa. Ela honestamente parecia gostar da minha companhia. Esse foi o dia em que eu percebi que ela não era apenas bonita por fora, mas por dentro também.

Eu falava com ela tão pouco quanto possível desde a primeira vez, com medo de que eu iria fazer papel de idiota. Ela era tão perfeita, que eu tinha certeza de que iria resmungar coisas incoerentes até mais do que costumo fazer se eu tentasse falar com ela.

Começamos a conversar um pouco mais a cada dia, mas nós só nos encontrávamos nas aulas, e isso era tudo. Eu queria desesperadamente ser amigo dela, possivelmente mais fora da aula, mas eu nunca tive a coragem de ir até ela.

Biologia, para nós, era um mundo completamente diferente. Aqui eu poderia ser eu mesmo perto dela sem que o mundo lá fora ficasse no caminho. Notei também que Bella estava mais à vontade nesta aula. Aqueceu meu coração saber disso, pensando que talvez isso tivesse alguma coisa a ver comigo, mas muito provavelmente não era.

Enquanto o ano avançava, eu aprendia muito sobre ela; seus pais se divorciaram e ela se mudou para cá de Phoenix para viver com seu pai, Charlie, para que a sua mãe pudesse viajar com seu padrasto. Ela adorava cozinhar e ler e o seu livro favorito era _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_. Ela odiava a chuva – assim devia ser bastante difícil para ela estar aqui –, e sua cor favorita era verde, mas ela não quis me dizer o porquê.

Foi durante essas aulas que eu me apaixonei por Bella Swan. Ela é uma pessoa tão amável e carinhosa, que é impossível não o fazer. Ela tem um coração tão grande e sorriso caloroso. Você não poderia evitar o fato de ser atraído por ela. Pelo menos, eu não podia. Eu estava atraído por ela... como um ímã.

Durante os primeiros meses ela se tornou bastante popular com os meninos na escola, e eu achei que toda a atenção era indesejada por parte de Bella. Ela é naturalmente uma pessoa tímida e principalmente se mantém para si. Ela só tinha poucos amigos próximos na escola, sendo um deles a minha irmã, Alice. Com esse conhecimento, eu me senti honrado que Bella confidenciou-me tanto quanto ela o fez, mesmo que fosse apenas durante os quarenta e cinco minutos de Biologia.

Embora eu nunca realmente dissera a Alice sobre meus sentimentos por Bella, eu tenho certeza que ela sabia. Sempre que ela fala sobre ela na minha presença, eu faço questão de prestar atenção extra. Eu sabia muito sobre a Bella pelas nossas conversas em sala de aula, mas a única coisa que eu não sabia era se ela tinha sentimentos por alguém. Eu sabia que isso era algo que Bella nunca iria confiar a mim, e este foi onde Alice entrou.

Eu descobri com a minha irmã, que Bella era convidada para sair em base constante pelos meninos da nossa escola, especialmente Mike Newton, e todo dia ela negava. Quando Alice perguntou por que ela sempre se recusa, ela simplesmente disse que não estava interessada em nenhum deles e que está à espera de alguém especial.

Eu sabia das afeições de Mike por Bella. Afinal de contas, ele é meu amigo, mas eu nunca disse a ele o que eu sentia por ela. Eu não acho que havia qualquer ponto em deixá-lo saber. Nós estávamos na mesma equipe de tênis e ele costumava falar sobre quão boa ela era de se olhar e como realmente precisava "marcar um encontro" com ela. Suas intenções não eram exatamente o que você chamaria de honrosa.

Mike era um cara decente, na maior parte, mas ele não se importava realmente com a Bella. Definitivamente não como eu. Bella merecia algo melhor do que isso. Ela merecia alguém que iria tratá-la com respeito e cuidado e olhar por ela, alguém que poderia amá-la mais do que a própria vida.

Eu desejei que _eu_ pudesse ser essa pessoa para Bella, mas eu também sabia que ela poderia fazer muito melhor do que eu. Eu não era especial, apenas um geek que a adorava de longe, alguém que nenhuma garota iria olhar duas vezes.

Eu não era um perdedor total, por assim dizer; eu tinha amigos e nunca fui atormentado, mas eu era o tipo de garoto que usava óculos de tartaruga, mergulhava em seus estudos e sua música, e nunca, jamais, esteve em um encontro, muito menos tinha beijado uma garota. Eu tenho um cabelo estranho cor de cobre e pele extremamente pálida. A única coisa interessante sobre mim são os meus olhos verdes, que Bella me disse que eram lindos. Eles são agora a minha coisa favorita sobre mim.

Eu estava sentado na minha mesa de laboratório, esperando a aula começar, e mais importante, Bella chegar, quando Mike veio até a mim.

"Ei Cullen! Não se esqueça sobre o carnaval esta noite", ele disse, com um sorriso cheio de dentes.

Eu balancei a cabeça atordoada. "Sim, sim. Eu lembro" eu disse, irritado. "Por que estamos fazendo isso de novo?"

"Precisamos de dinheiro para os novos uniformes de tênis", ele respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

Eu segurei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, sacudindo-a. "Eu sei pelo o que, mas por que uma barraca de beijo?"

Eu não podia acreditar que a melhor ideia que a minha equipe poderia vir com os novos uniformes, após o orçamento atlético ter sido cortado, era a criação de uma cabine de beijo esta noite no carnaval da escola. E o pior de tudo, cada um na equipe tinha que participar. Nenhum dos outros caras pareciam se importar isso, mas eu sim. Nenhuma garota ia fazer fila para beijar-me e isso só iria cimentar o meu estado como um geek.

Mike riu do meu desconforto, óbvio. Ele honestamente não entendia por que eu estava tão chateado. "Não se preocupe, Edward. Vai ser divertido. Quero dizer, vamos lá. Você está basicamente sendo pago para beijar um monte de garotas. Quem não gostaria _disso_?"

Eu não queria beijar um monte de garotas. Eu só queria beijar Bella. Mas isso nunca ia acontecer, vendo que ela estava muito fora do meu alcance.

Com um tapa nas minhas costas e muito pouco reconforto, Mike caminhou de volta ao seu lugar, completamente alheio aos meus problemas.

Eu deixei minha cabeça cair em meus braços sobre a mesa. Eu gemi com o pensamento do que iria acontecer hoje à noite. Enquanto eu estava amuando na minha própria autopiedade, ouvi a cadeira ao meu lado se mover. A mão quente e suave descansou no meu ombro, e eu quase tremi com o contato.

"Você está bem, Edward?" uma voz suave e melódica perguntou. Era o meu anjo.

Movi minha cabeça para o lado, ainda descansando em meus braços, para responder a ela, mas, mais uma vez me perdi em sua beleza, como sempre faço.

Seus olhos prenderam em mim enquanto eles me puxavam. Ela parecia incrível hoje. Ela usava muito pouca maquiagem, como sempre, sua beleza natural fazia todo o trabalho. Sua pele estava brilhando quando o sol bateu no rosto da janela, e seus olhos brilhavam como pedras preciosas.

Seu cabelo sedoso caía sobre os ombros e pelas costas como uma cascata de chocolate. Seus lábios se separaram um pouco, macios e convidativos, quando sua língua saiu para molhar o lábio inferior. Eu encontrei-me sendo atraído pelo que pequeno gesto inconsciente, querendo nada mais do que colocar um beijo em seus lábios perfeitos.

Quando eu percebi que eu estava olhando, eu imediatamente trouxe meus olhos de volta para os dela. Um leve rubor começou a subir em seu rosto, enquanto senti o meu fazendo o mesmo. _Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso. Quem diabos olha alguém assim?_ Para aliviar a tensão, eu respondi a sua pergunta anterior.

Eu limpei minha garganta e empurrei os óculos de volta no meu nariz. "Na verdade não", eu respondi. "Eu não estou ansioso para o carnaval esta noite."

Seus lábios se curvaram para baixo em uma pequena careta. "Por quê?" ela perguntou, olhando-me diretamente nos olhos.

Eu suspirei. "Eu tenho que fazer isso hoje à noite na estúpida barraca de beijos. Eu não estou realmente ansioso por isso." Desviei os olhos dos dela, sentindo-me um pouco embaraçado agora.

Eu por acaso dei uma olhada rápida pelo canto do olho para ela e vi que seu rosto estava em branco, não mostrando nenhuma emoção.

"Por que não? A maioria dos caras saltariam com a chance de beijar todas as meninas na escola." Quando ela disse isso, houve um rápido desdém em sua voz, como se estivesse irritada. Eu me pergunto: por quê?

Eu endireitei na minha cadeira e comecei a tomar meus livros para a classe, enquanto lhe respondi. "Eu não sou como a maioria dos caras" eu disse, calmamente.

Pelo canto do olho vi um enorme sorriso aparecer em seu rosto. "Eu sei que você não é. Isso é o que eu amo sobre você, Edward", ela disse, baixinho.

Fiquei chocado com a sua escolha de palavras, mas muito satisfeito de que elas saltaram da sua boca, seja por acidente ou não. Ao perceber que ela tinha acabado de dizer, ela corou furiosamente e voltou sua atenção para à frente da classe.

Eu queria dizer alguma coisa para ela, mas naquele momento o Sr. Banner entrou pela porta. Felizmente, a sorte estava do meu lado hoje. Ele informou à classe que estaríamos trabalhando com nossos parceiros de laboratório em um projeto que envolvia as células ponta da raizda cebola. Seria preciso separar e rotular os slides em fases apropriadas de mitose.

Bella e eu imediatamente começamos a trabalhar nos slides. Estávamos empenhados na conversão ociosa – nenhuma vez falando sobre sua declaração anterior – enquanto trabalhávamos no projeto. Fomos os primeiros a terminar, como costumamos fazer, e com 20 minutos restantes na aula eu decidi continuar falando para ver se eu poderia ganhar qualquer nova informação da adorável Bella Swan.

Virei para ela e notei rabiscos em seu caderno. Ela estava desenhando pequenos corações nos cantos das páginas, e ela parecia estar pensando sonhadoramente sobre algo. O que eu não daria para ser capaz de ler a sua mente.

Eu limpei minha garganta para pegar a sua atenção. "Então, Bella, você vai ao carnaval esta noite?"

Uma parte de mim esperava que ela não fosse. Eu não queria me envergonhar mais por ela me ver de pé sozinho na cabine de beijo, sem ninguém na fila. Por outro lado, eu estava realmente esperando para vê-la fora da escola. Alice raramente a chamava para casa, e quando o fazia, eu sempre ficava fora de seu caminho.

Bella parou de rabiscar e se virou para mim com um sorriso inocente. "É. Adoro carnavais. Estou muito animada com isso." Havia um brilho infantil nos olhos dela enquanto falava. "Além disso, mesmo se eu não quisesse ir, sua irmã me faria ir de qualquer maneira." Ela riu.

Eu ri, porque era a verdade. Alice sempre fazia as pessoas fazerem coisas que eles não queriam fazer, especialmente eu. Eu, em muitas ocasiões, era forçado a ir às compras com ela, simplesmente para levar as sacolas.

"Você vai com alguém?" Eu perguntei. Prendi a respiração, à espera de sua resposta.

Eu estava nervoso que talvez ela tivesse um encontro hoje. Eu sei que Alice disse que ela sempre recusava, mas eu estava com medo de que talvez ela tivesse mudado de ideia, recentemente, pelo menos para o carnaval.

"Não". Ela balançou a cabeça e, em seguida, moveu o seu corpo em direção a mim. "Você vai com alguém?"

Senti vontade de rir em voz alta do quão ridículo isso soou. A ideia de que o acontecimento era completamente absurdo e bufei apenas de pensar nisso. "Sim, claro", eu disse.

Ela me deu um olhar incrédulo. "O que é tão engraçado?"

"Bella," eu comecei, "É ridículo que alguém queira ir comigo." Voltei a minha atenção para o meu caderno. Eu posso ter soado bem por fora, mas por dentro doía saber o que as meninas pensavam de mim, como um rejeitado.

"Não, não é." Eu olhei para ela e nossos olhos se encontraram.

Tentando soar firme e confiante, eu disse, "É sim, Bella. Eu sei que sou um perdedor, e eu não me importo." Isso era besteira. "Nenhuma garota na escola gostaria de sair comigo." Não que eu quisesse qualquer menina na escola além dela.

Seus olhos ficaram ferozes e boca tornou-se uma linha apertada em seu rosto. Esta carranca não convinha com a ela. Ela devia estar sempre sorrindo.

"Isso não é verdade", ela disse, um pouco irritada.

Por que ela estava com raiva?

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela continuou. "Qualquer garota na escola teria a sorte de ter você." Seu rosto se suavizou e ela sorriu um sorriso doce para mim.

Eu sorri de volta, realmente não sabendo onde as suas palavras estavam vindo, mas não querendo saber. Aproveitei a oportunidade para fazer algo que eu nunca na minha vida pensei que teria a coragem de fazer.

"Hum, Bella?" Comecei nervoso, torcendo as mãos juntas. "Já que você vai estar hoje à noite no carnaval, que você acha que você gostaria de sair para andar? Talvez ir em alguns lugares ou algo assim?" Por favor, não diga não. Por favor, não diga não. Eu cantava na minha cabeça.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e por um momento eu pensei que estava pensando em uma desculpa para me dispensar. Mas mais uma vez ela me surpreendeu.

"Eu gostaria disso, Edward." Ela inclinou a cabeça para longe de mim e seu cabelo caiu para o lado, cobrindo o rosto angelical do meu ponto de vista. Ela estava envergonhada?

Antes que eu pudesse ponderar mais, o sinal tocou. Ugh. Como eu gostaria de poder ficar aqui e continuar conversando com ela, mas nós tínhamos que ir para a nossa próxima aula. Droga! Pelo menos agora eu teria esta noite com ela. Era um encontro? Certamente que não. Éramos apenas amigos andando, isso é tudo. _Certo?_

Nós dois começamos a recolher as nossas coisas, enquanto o resto da turma saiu da sala deixando apenas de nós, e, claro, o Sr. Banner, para trás.

Eu virei para ela e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo desarrumado. "Bem, eu tenho o segundo turno hoje à noite na cabine", disse eu. "Eu devo terminar por volta das 8."

"Ok". Ela falou quase timidamente. "Aqui está o meu número de celular para que você possa me ligar quando tiver terminado."

Quando ela pegou minha mão eu senti uma sacudida, como um choque elétrico disparando em linha reta através de mim. Ela percebeu a sensação também porque os seus olhos se arregalaram e ela engasgou, mas não me soltou.

Ela escreveu os dígitos na parte de trás da minha mão e, em seguida, soltou. Eu fiz uma careta interiormente com a perda. Eu gostei da sensação de sua pele na minha. Algo sobre isso me fez sentir bem, quase como se eu estivesse completo

"Eu te vejo mais tarde, esta noite, Edward." E com isso ela foi embora, me dando um último olhar antes de sair da sala de aula.

Eu fiquei ali congelado em choque, sem entender como eu conseguiria disputar algum tempo a sós com Bella Swan para esta noite. Eu não sabia se isso era um encontro, mas o que quer que fosse, eu ia fazer mais do mesmo.

_Eu preciso programar o número dela no meu telefone antes de eu perdê-lo_, pensei.

A voz do Sr. Banner me tirou do meu devaneio. "Sr. Cullen, você não deveria estar indo para aula?"

Eu me virei para olhá-lo sentado em sua mesa, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. Ele deve ter visto toda a cena com Bella e eu. _Ótimo_!

"Desculpe, Sr. Banner," eu murmurei.

Enquanto eu caminhava em direção à porta, ouvi-lo rir. "Já era hora", ele murmurou. Essa declaração quase me fez bater na moldura da porta.

Eram quase sete e o carnaval iria começar a qualquer minuto. Eu estava em pé na frente do meu armário há 20 minutos agora, tentando descobrir o que vestir para esta noite. Eu queria parecer bem para Bella, mas eu também não queria tentar muito. Eu finalmente decidi apenas usar o que eu normalmente usava. Depois de tudo, eu quero uma menina goste de mim pelo o que eu sou.

Eu resolvi, escolhi uma simples camisa preta, um par de jeans, e meu converse verde. Olhando no espelho, eu decidi que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer com o meu cabelo. Seria sempre incontrolável. Eu pensei brevemente sobre usar lente de contato esta noite, mas elas me irritaram em todas as poucas vezes que eu usei. Depois de muito debate interno eu finalmente escolhi ficar com os meus óculos.

Fiquei satisfeito com a forma como eu estava, esperando que Bella sentisse o mesmo. Eu me dei mais uma olhava no espelho e então peguei minha carteira e chaves, e saí.

Com a forma como eu dirijo, o caminho para a escola levou cerca de cinco minutos. Eu estacionei meu lindo Volvo prata, meu orgulho e alegria, e comecei a fazer o meu caminho para o meu próprio inferno pessoal em terra: à cabine do beijo.

Era cerca de sete e vinte e meu turno estaria começando em dez minutos. As borboletas começaram a se formar no estômago, antecipando a mortificação que logo estaria por vir.

_Por que em nome de Deus eu tenho que fazer isso?_, pensei. Isso ia ser pura tortura.

O pior e o melhor de tudo isso era que Bella estaria aqui. Eu mal podia esperar para passar tempo com ela mais tarde, mas eu estava absolutamente petrificado pelo fato de ela me ver na cabine do beijo. Eu sabia que ninguém iria fazer fila pra mim hoje e eu não acho que poderia viver com esse tipo de vergonha na frente de Bella.

Decidi correr para o banheiro para espirrar um pouco de água fria no rosto e, possivelmente, tentar me acalmar. Eu sabia que, provavelmente, não seria muito bom, mas valia a pena tentar. Eu estava andando pelos corredores vazios e enquanto dobrava a esquina, eu corri para Mike.

"Ei, Edward. Estive procurando por você", ele sorriu. "Você é precisa ir para a cabine nesse momento."

Antes que eu pudesse protestar, ele agarrou-me pelo braço e começou a me puxar na direção do carnaval.

Ele olhou para mim e disse: "Pare de arrastar os pés, Cullen, e leve a sua bunda para lá."

"Eu estou indo. Eu estou indo," eu resmunguei, e peguei meu ritmo, puxando meu braço das mãos de Mike.

Chegamos ao carnaval em um momento e a cena diante de mim era uma grande visão. Havia uma multidão de pessoas em todos os lugares e centenas de lanternas foram amarradas ao longo de todo o canto e interior do carnaval. Havia um monte de passeios diferentes, que ia desde uma montanha-russa, uma casa mal-assombrada, ao Gravitron, e muito mais.

Havia uma abundância de cabines criadas em todo o terreno da escola. Além da cabine do beijo havia os jogos típicos, e mesmo alguns estandes de outras escolas relacionadas. Alguns outros clubes e esportes precisavam levantar dinheiro, bem como o tênis.

Quando estava seguindo Mike para a cabine do beijo, notei Bella mais perto do Bate Sapo com Tyler Crowley. Os dois pareciam estar se divertindo juntos, batendo as marretas e enviar os sapos voando pelo ar. Na verdade, parecia que poderia ser em um encontro. Eu pensei que ela não estaria com ninguém esta noite.

Eu acho que ela estava interessada em Tyler. Quer dizer, ela parecia estar se divertindo com ele. Eu estava extremamente ciumento no momento. Eu sei que não tinha razão de estar, mas eu tinha alguma esperança de que esta noite poderia ser algo mais do que apenas amigos andando.

Eu estava brincando? Eu deveria saber que esta noite seria puramente platônica. Talvez eu nem mesmo me incomodasse em chamá-la mais tarde. Seria melhor ir para casa depois do meu turno e deixando-a para passar mais tempo com Crowley.

Eu estava assistindo a Bella tão intensamente que eu não tinha percebido Mike parou. Andei direto para ele o que quase nos fez cair.

"Uau! Devagar, Cullen. Estamos um pouco ansiosos?" ele brincou, balançando suas sobrancelhas.

Revirei os olhos para ele, empurrando as mãos nos bolsos. "Sim, com certeza." Eu definitivamente não estava ansioso para começar esta noite.

Mike começou a contar-me o que eu precisava saber. "Certo, bem, fique atrás da cabine. Existem dois bancos um para você e outro para quem você vai estar beijando. Cada beijo custa um bilhete. A maioria ingressos foram vendidos durante a escola, mas alguns ainda estão sendo vendidos antecipadamente na entrada. Tudo que você tem a fazer é tomar os ingressos e beijar." Ele sorriu. "Entendeu?"

Como se fosse à ciência do foguete. "Sim, sim. Eu entendi." Ninguém iria me beijar de qualquer maneira.

Quando Mike saiu eu sentei no banco e olhei ao meu redor. O estande era pequeno. Cerca de dois metros de largura e três metros de altura. E um sinal descuidado, feito por Newton, foi gravado confuso à frente do mesmo. Notei uma revista sob a cabine, e decidi ler para passar o tempo. Comecei preguiçosamente folheando as páginas de uma edição antiga da revista _People_, na esperança de acabar com isso o mais rápido possível.

Deve ter passado cerca de vinte minutos ou mais e ninguém tinha aparecido ainda. Não foi tão humilhante quanto pensei que seria. Embora, eu nunca tivesse a chance de perceber se alguém notou minha falta de clientes, desde que eu estava tão "entretido" na revista. Eu nunca olhei para cima, com medo de que poderia ver alguém rindo de quão patético eu era, ou pior, que eu possa ver a Bella. Eu não queria que ela me visse nesta situação.

Eu tinha decidido que eu iria para casa depois disso. Imaginei Bella estaria gastando seu tempo com Tyler, de modo que ela não iria realmente perceber se eu estava por perto ou não.

Olhei para o meu celular e percebi que eu tinha cerca de oito minutos restantes. Graças a Deus. Oito minutos mais e então eu poderia ir para casa, chafurdar na minha miséria, e pensar em Bella. Era a mesma coisa que eu fazia todas as noites.

De repente, eu ouvi alguém limpar a garganta. Eu olhei para cima para ver uma radiante Bella Swan em pé na frente do estande. Seu cabelo macio caía em cascata sobre seus ombros, e sua pele brilhava a luz do luar. Assim eu podia ver o quão apertado sua calça jeans desbotada era e como ela ficava confortável com seu top branco. A roupa acentua suas curvas e meu queixo caiu ao vê-la diante de mim. Ela era linda. Ela se aproximou e nervosamente me entregou um bilhete.

Peguei o bilhete e perguntei, ainda em estado de choque, "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Era uma pergunta estúpida. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo aqui. Mas por que ela estava aqui quando eu estava na cabine?

Ela apenas sorriu para mim e respondeu simplesmente: "Eu estou aqui para um beijo." Suas bochechas adquiriram um tom vermelho brilhante quando disse isso.

"Eu pensei que você estava aqui com Tyler?" Eu perguntei confuso.

Ela caminhou para o meu lado e sentou-se no banco à minha frente. Eu segui todos os seus movimentos. "Eu já lhe disse, Edward. Eu não tenho um encontro hoje. Estávamos jogando alguns jogos juntos." Ela disse que a última parte com um aceno de sua mão, como se não desse importância.

Eu balancei a cabeça e virei então eu estava de frente para ela. Acho que eu deveria começar este show na estrada então.

"Você não tem que fazer isso, você sabe. Se você está aqui para me impedir de passar vergonha de não ter ninguém na fila, você não precisa fazer isso." Eu estava tentando dar-lhe um fora.

Ela fez beicinho para mim e foi adorável. "Não é por isso que eu estou fazendo isso, Edward."

Eu passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Eu tinha sonhado com o beijo de Bella um milhão de vezes e agora isso realmente estava acontecendo. Eu só gostaria que fosse em circunstâncias diferentes, e não apenas para arrecadar dinheiro para o tênis. Eu tinha imaginado tantos cenários diferentes para o nosso primeiro beijo, e isso certamente não era na frente de toda a escola em um carnaval.

Imaginei-nos beijando sob as estrelas após uma noite romântica juntos ou no meu banco do piano, depois de tocar para ela a canção de ninar que eu escrevi. O melhor de todos era o que eu a levava para a minha campina. O que eu achei enquanto caminhava há dois anos. Lá, eu iria beijá-la apaixonadamente enquanto estávamos deitados no campo na grama e flores silvestres que nos cercavam. Era o meu cenário favorito de todos eles.

Essa campina também era o local onde eu imaginava nossa "primeira vez", e foi até o lugar onde eu me vi propondo a ela. Isso foi, é claro, se alguma vez começássemos a namorar. Mas eu sabia que nunca iria acontecer. Foi apenas uma ilusão da minha parte. Ela nunca ficaria com alguém tão insignificante como eu.

Puxei-me de minhas divagações internas e movi meu banco para mais perto dela, de modo que minhas pernas estavam presas entre as dela. Não estava bem certo de onde eu deveria colocar as minhas mãos, eu decidi descansar os levemente nos seus quadris.

"Obrigado por apoiar a equipe de tênis, Bella," eu disse nervosamente. Era estúpido, eu sei, mas era tudo que eu poderia pensar em dizer.

Ela falou baixinho quando respondeu. "É o meu prazer, Edward."

Havia um brilho nos seus olhos de algo que eu não conseguia entender. Talvez emoção?

_Isso não é nada_, pensei.

Eu lentamente inclinei, cuidadosamente medir a reação dela. Sua respiração começou a acelerar e seus olhos se fecharam. Sem minha permissão, minha mão esquerda fez o seu caminho até o seu rosto e o segurei, e eu estava mais uma vez encontrando com a eletricidade. Ela inclinou-se para o meu toque e eu levei esse momento para fechar a distância. Meus olhos fechados por conta própria enquanto meus lábios entraram em contato com os seus.

Quando nossos lábios se tocaram, a eletricidade que eu senti antes só se intensificou com o beijo. Todo o meu corpo parecia formigar com a sensação de nossos lábios se movendo juntos em um ritmo perfeito. No começo, o beijo foi suave e doce, como eu sempre imaginei que seria. Mas logo se transformou em algo muito mais intenso e apaixonado.

Minha mão se moveu para a parte de trás do seu pescoço, trazendo-a para mais perto aprofundando o beijo. A senti se mover para perto de mim, os nossos corpos quase se tocando. Eu levei isso como um bom sinal e fiz algo ousado. Eu deixei minha língua sair e tocar o lábio inferior, pedindo entrada. Seus lábios se separaram e eu imediatamente deslizei minha língua em sua boca quente.

Ela gemeu de prazer quando nossas línguas se encontraram e eu tremi com o som. Isso me excitou como nunca, sabendo que eu era a pessoa que a levou a fazer esse som. Eu deixei minha mão cair de volta para seu quadril enquanto ela deslizou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, enrolando os dedos no meu cabelo rebelde. A sensação era tão incrível que eu gemi e agarrei seus quadris mais apertados. Em resposta, ela começou a correr os dedos pelo meu cabelo, deixando rastros de calor com seus dedos.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas sem aviso prévio, agarrei a bunda e ergui-a no meu colo, com as pernas descansando em cada lado da minha. Ela engasgou na minha boca com o movimento repentino, mas a nova posição apenas a levou a aprofundar o beijo ainda mais, enquanto ela continuava a puxar e puxar o meu cabelo.

Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo passou, mas apenas ficamos ali, beijando, nossas línguas lutando entre si pelo controle, não se importando nem um pouco sobre o mundo que nos rodeava. Eu facilmente venci a batalha pelo domínio. Ela não sabia com quem ela estava lidando. Eu esperei muito tempo por este momento e estava indo para saboreá-lo.

Depois de um tempo, ambos precisávamos. Quando nos separamos estávamos ofegantes.

Agora que o beijo acabou, eu não tinha certeza de como ela agiria. Ela poderia querer isso tanto quanto eu, ou era realmente apenas um beijo de 'caridade'? Mas, como ela sempre faz, ela me surpreendeu. Descansando sua testa contra a minha, ela apertou as pernas firmemente em torno da minha cintura e agarrou meus ombros com as mãos delicadas.

"Edward," ela ofegou, "você não tem ideia de quanto tempo eu tenho vontade de fazer isso."

Me afastei, permitindo-me o prazer de olhar em seus olhos castanhos. Fiquei chocado com sua admissão. "Sério?" Eu perguntei, perplexo, e ainda sem fôlego.

"Mhm. Desde o primeiro dia que te vi em Biologia."

Eu ri e lhe dei um sorriso torto. "Você sabe, Bella, não tem que pagar por isso. Eu teria o prazer de beijar você de graça."

Ela deu de ombros e sorriu. "Você estava demorando muito para tomar uma atitude."

"Perguntei-lhe sobre me encontrar hoje à noite não foi?" Argumentei, provocando. Eu apertei meus braços em torno de sua cintura, trazendo-a para perto de mim.

Ela se inclinou e cochichou no meu ouvido: "Eu sei, mas eu comprei estes bilhetes semanas atrás." Sua respiração causou arrepios na espinha.

_Espere!_

"Bilhetes?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela. Ela só me deu um bilhete.

Ela riu e puxou uma pilha de bilhetes de seu bolso traseiro. "Eu tenho mais 19", disse.

"Você comprou _20 bilhetes_ para _mim_?" Essa garota nunca deixava de me surpreender.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio. Esse simples gesto mexeu com algo dentro de mim e eu me inclinei, batendo meus lábios nos dela novamente. Esse beijo durou apenas um breve momento, mas tinha nos deixado tontos. Eu me afastei e olhei de volta para ela.

Um pouco rouco, eu disse, "Bem, Bella, meu turno acaba agora, então por que não posso levá-la em algum lugar mais confortável para que eu possa dar-lhe o que vale o dinheiro desses bilhetes restantes?"

Ela gemeu em antecipação. Agarrando-me mais apertado, ela suspirou, "Vamos sair daqui."

**~*FIM*~**

* * *

**E ai gostaram desse Edward Geek apaixonado? Ele é um amor.. eu tinha começado a traduzir essa O/s a umas semanas, mas só agora tive tempo de terminar. A divulgação de Amanhecer Parte 2 não está me deixando dedicar as minhas fics da forma correta, então só daqui uma semana que vou colocar tudo nos eixos.  
**

**Comentem e eu volto com mais one-shots, tenho umas bem legais por aqui x)  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


End file.
